In Their Own Way
by Albiku
Summary: I've always thought that Brian and Justin would get married someday, but I just can't picture them doing the normal thing. THIS is what I picture for them. Hope you like it!


_Hey guys! So, I've had this story in my mind for a while now, and I had to write it. lol _

_I've always thought that Brian and Justin would get married someday, but I just can't picture them doing the normal thing. THIS is what I picture for them._

_Hope you like it!_

_A BIG 'thank you' to my wonderful Beta, _**InconspicuousBunny**. _She helped a lot, specially with the descriptions of the bedroom decoration. I kind of lack some vocabulary, since I'm Spanish and my English isn't that good (yet, lol). She got exactly what I wanted to say and turned my mediocre description into a work of art. Check out her wonderful stories!  
_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Queer As Folk (obviously, since if I owned it, Season Five wouldn't exist as it is, lol). I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them to have my wicked way with them. I don't profit from any of my stories._

_

* * *

_

Brian went back home that day feeling really tired from work. He only wanted to enjoy a nice, relaxing evening with his partner, who had finally come back from New York to live with him for good.

Of course, he knew his plans regarding said nice, relaxing evening were shattered as soon as he entered the doorway, because the first thing he saw in his new, huge house was Justin grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary. Something he only did when he was up to no good, of course.

"Hi, _honey_" Justin said, his voice high pitched and his eyes shining with mischief. "How was work?"

Those words were met with a tense silence while Brian assessed the situation. He knew Justin wasn't high, so that wasn't it. He had to have done something, and Brian wasn't sure he wanted to know exactly what.

"Okay…What the fuck is going on?" He finally asked warily, lowering his briefcase and looking around cautiously.

"And why, pray tell, do you always think the worst of me?" asked Justin, feigning offence.

Brian lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do I really have to answer that?" he asked back.

Justin laughed and took Brian's arm to push him inside the house.

"Come on, _dear_, don't be like that" he said, in the same high pitched voice as before. "I just have a nice, big surprise for you, _my love_. You will _loooove_ it".

"Oh, Christ…" Brian complained. "What did you do now?"

"Shut the fuck up" Justin ordered playfully, smacking his partner's arm lightly.

Brian lifted the other eyebrow, but before he could come up with one of his sarcastic remarks, he was being pushed towards the second floor of their house. Soon, they were headed to the master bedroom. That was fine with Brian. If said nice, big surprise was to be held in their bedroom, it could only mean a nice, big session of hot, dirty sex. Right?

But as soon as they reached the bedroom door, Justin stopped dead in his track and turned around to smile brightly at his partner. He had that shiny glint in his eyes again that put Brian immediately on guard.

"You see, _my beautiful beloved_," started Justin. "I've decided we should finally get married" he blurted out.

Brian visibly paled; eyes wide and mouth hang open. Justin stifled a laugh.

"Uhm… Uh… W-what?" Brian croaked, speechless.

"You heard me, _dear_. I want to be your _husband_. Right now," Justin answered happily, fighting to avoid the laughing fit he could sense coming his way. He didn't want to spoil it; he was enjoying Brian's response too much.

Brian's eyes were cautious again, and he was looking at Justin as if he had gone nuts. Which he frankly believed he had.

"Uh… Justin, you know it didn't really work out last time, don't you?" He asked. "And… wait, what do you mean, right now? Justin, what have you done?"

Just seeing Brian's panicked expression wiped out Justin's intentions of remaining calm and serious. He started laughing. Hard.

"Oh, God, you should have seen your face," he managed to say between laughs, leaning against the bedroom door for support.

Brian huffed, feeling relief seeping out of every pore of his body. It had been just a joke. Thank goodness! He waited patiently, trying not to be amused until Justin stopped laughing, and then he pressed himself against the blonde's body.

"You got me there for a moment," he said huskily, hungrily devouring his partner with his intense eyes. Justin had to use all his greatest effort to stop himself from falling into his partner's spiral of desire. He still had something else to say.

"I do have a _wedding_ planned, you know," he whispered seriously against Brian's lips.

The brunet pulled back and looked at him in horror. Justin tried to remain unaffected by that. He knew that Brian didn't want to get married, even though they had been engaged a couple of years before. It didn't mean that Brian wasn't fully committed to Justin, which he was… in his own way. He just didn't think he could cope with another 'best day of his life' again.

The problem was that Justin did want that kind ceremony. The blonde knew he had to find a unique way that would allow them both to win, and he believed he had found it. He wouldn't have all he could have had years ago when they got engaged, but it was _something_… and it was going to be so much fun! The only problem was he was afraid that Brian wasn't going to take it seriously, while it was going to mean everything to Justin. Well, at least it was _something_. A little victory.

"Relax," he smiled. "I won't put you through a normal wedding. We will do it in our own, non-conventional way".

"Justin, I don't fucking know what the hell you're talking about," Brian said, exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

The blonde smiled again, that damn smile that always sent a chill through Brian's spine, and took his hand.

"You'll see".

Without another word, Justin opened the bedroom door. When Brian caught sight of the inside of the room, he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Sunshine, what the hell is all this?" He said, amused. He was starting to understand what his partner had been talking about, and he couldn't say that he hated it. Quite the opposite. He couldn't help but admire the way Justin had turned things around so that what he was asking him would seem less serious than it really was.

The bedroom looked like the dirtiest dream Brian had ever had or perhaps the kind of thing 'the baths' would do if they ever decided to decorate for Valentine's Day. At first glance, the room seemed romantic. There were red satin drapes over the walls, dark red Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed and silk cloth everywhere. There were candles on every available surface giving off a sweet smell, or perhaps that was the flowers that were hanging around the room making it like a red love nest. Brian wondered for a second how long it would take him to throw all of this on the fire that was flickering and dancing in the fireplace but just before he destroyed his partner's work he noticed there was something weird about the room… everything was shaped like a cock. Every little seemingly romantic item, every hint of romance was tinted by sex. There were cocks _everywhere_, from the red silky drapes on the wall right down to the flower arraignments and the candles.

Then Brian spotted the pièce de résistance sitting in the middle of the room. It was a table with a cock covered tablecloth. There were a couple of trays of cock-shaped fruit and chocolates, but Brian's attention was mainly drawn by the huge basket full of various sex toys every shade of debauchery he could think of.

"Those are our wedding treats," Justin explained, pointing at the chocolates. "Those are our wedding presents," he kept going, pointing at the basket. "And…" he took out a little jewelry box from his pocket and handed it to Brian.

The brunet took the box and opened it half warily, half curiously, and when he saw what was inside he laughed out loud again.

"Cock rings?" he asked, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Cock rings," Justin answered solemnly. "We already agreed that we don't need normal rings, but I guess we can make an exception with those".

"Oh, we most certainly can," Brian stated, eyeing the cock rings hungrily.

"So…" Justin started in a mocking voice. "Will you cock-marry me, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian laughed again, and he eagerly pulled the blonde's body against his to ground their cocks together.

"Yes, _dear_, I will cock-marry you," he answered.

And, despite the seemingly humorous situation, Brian was suddenly dead-serious. So much that Justin's breath got caught in his throat, because he would have never thought that Brian would take it seriously… but he clearly had. Hazel eyes and blue eyes locked, and neither of them could look away.

"I love you," Brian whispered honestly.

And he almost never said those three little words, so Justin couldn't help but attack his partner's mouth with full force.

"God…" the blond moaned against Brian's lips. "God, I love you too… so fucking much…"

Cock rings in hand, Brian led Justin to the bed kissing him hungrily, their hands roaming everywhere. He had missed this… He had missed him. Two years living apart, seeing each other from time to time… It had been too little for too long. Justin had been back over a month, but Brian still felt the longing he had felt while they had been apart whenever they devoured each other. He couldn't fucking live without that twat; a twat who had cornered him into a pseudo commitment ceremony that was far enough from the normal definition that Brian could actually stand it… But it was real, nonetheless. It felt real.

The blonde started to undress Brian hurriedly, the cloth barrier suddenly seeming far too much. The brunet followed his lead, and in his desperation to get to see more of his partner he ripped the younger man's shirt off him popping buttons flying everyone. If either noticed, neither cared. They just needed to feel each other now and nothing was going to stand in their way.

Soon, they were completely naked and tugging each other's hair, hopelessly abandoned to that wild desire and passion that always possessed them when they were together. It had been there that first night and it was still there now. They knew they didn't have time to use the cock rings right now. They were too excited, too eager. They needed to get off before even thinking of fooling around with the sex toys. And they didn't last long. Soon, they were moaning each other names and crying out their release, lost in a tight embrace of pleasure and mutual relief.

The second time was slower and gentler, and they used the cock rings, all the while looking into each others eyes. Justin was surprised when Brian started to talk as their orgasms got nearer, because he didn't usually say anything while they were making love. But what surprised him more was what he said, speaking in a low husky voice, the words drawled in a half mocking, half serious tone.

"I, Brian Kinney, take you, Justin Taylor, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love," he started, the words cut off by short pants of pleasure. Justin's eyes started to water while he gazed up at his smirking, but nonetheless serious partner. "I will love you through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together... And I have to say that we've had our share already," he joked. Justin half sobbed half laughed at that, but Brian didn't stop there. He increased the rhythm, and Justin gasped and moaned loudly with pleasure. "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love…" Moan. "From this day forward…" Gasp. "For as long as we both… shall… live…"

Right then, their orgasms attacked their bodies with the force of a storm, leaving them incredibly satisfied and completely spent. And in the afterglows, while Justin wrapped himself around his partner, Brian whispered in his ear;

"I declare us husband and husband".

Justin smiled, pressing his face against Brian's chest and inhaling his incredible scent.

"And what _sex_ has joined together let no man put asunder," the blonde added.

Brian snorted and hugged him close.

"No shit!" he replied, burying his nose in Justin's blond locks. "But maybe we could get cock-married more often if it's going to be like this".

"Whatever you say, _dear husband_".

"Shut up or I will divorce you," came Brian's muffled reply.

"You wouldn't do that, 'cause you love me soooo much!" whispered Justin.

"Shut the fuck up".

"But it's true! You loooove me. You can't live without…"

"Justin…" Brian warned. He did have his limits regarding lesbionic talk, and the blonde knew it.

"Okay".

And, as Brian was starting to fall asleep, he heard Justin whisper.

"But you so totally do".

'_Twat_' he thought, but had no energy to say it out loud. He fell asleep, Justin following shortly.

* * *

When Justin woke up it was one o'clock in the morning. He knew Brian was awake too, because he was entwining his fingers around Justin's hair in a subtle caress. The blonde enjoyed the sweet and uncharacteristic gesture feigning sleep, but his plans were soon crushed when his stomach growled loudly. Brian's hand stopped.

"I think we better feed you to appease whatever it is that you have in there," he snorted.

"Mmmhm… We could try our wedding treats," Justin suggested.

"No carbs after seven, remember?" Brian intoned.

"But tonight is special," Justin argued, stretching and sitting up. "And there's fruit in those trays too, Mr. Healthy".

"Whatever," was Brian's impassive response.

Justin rolled his eyes, but he got up and carried the trays back to bed. Brian watched him lazily as the blonde took one of the chocolates and popped it into his mouth. Justin's noises of delight made Brian's upper lip twitch in amusement.

"Well… You've always loved eating cock," Brian joked.

"Shut up, these are delicious!" Justin gushed, inhaling a few more in record time.

"Christ," Brian groaned. "And you still never gain a fucking pound".

"What can I say? I have good metabolism, unlike you, old man," Justin teased him.

"Shut up or I will divorce you," Brian answered again, slapping Justin's ass lightly.

"Is that going to be your answer for every disagreement from now on?" the blonde laughed.

"Maybe," Brian drawled, stretching like a cat and helping himself to a raspberry.

Justin started to chatter happily about everything and nothing, and Brian just watched him, an odd expression on his face. He couldn't help but think that Justin looked the happiest he had seen him since before the prom, and that had been _years_ ago. He was even behaving a little like the seventeen year old kid he had been then. He was bouncing, his blond locks reflecting the light that came from the still lit fireplace, his blue eyes shining and twinkling, his milky skin practically glowing in the semi dark bedroom. That night's events had made him _happy_. It had been that fucking easy, just a few words and a small concession on Brian's part.

Suddenly, the brunet's mind clicked and he made a quick decision, one of those spur of the moment things. Brian wanted Justin to be even more happy. He needed his partner's happiness, he yearned for it, and he would do anything to achieve it. So he got up, causing Justin to shut up hastily at the sudden movement, and started rummaging through the drawers of the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, puzzled by the sudden change in his partner's demeanor. Brian didn't answer. "Brian?" Justin called him inquiringly.

But Brian had found what he was looking for. He went back to the bed with something secured between his hands. When he got nearer, Justin saw what it was and inhaled sharply, his heart beating faster than ever. Brian sat down beside him and put the familiar looking velvet box between both of their bodies.

"What are you…?" Justin whispered, but he stopped talking when Brian opened the box, retrieved the smaller ring that was in it and took Justin's hand.

"We don't need them," he started, smiling softly at Justin's shock-stricken face. Without breaking eye contact, he slid the ring onto Justin's ring finger. "But that doesn't mean we can't wear them, now that we're cock-married and all".

Justin lowered his eyes to look at his hand, and Brian saw the shiny ring reflected into those beautiful and awe-stricken blue eyes. He was surprised and a little taken aback when a feeling of pride and possessiveness arose inside him at the sight. He never thought that seeing a ring, _his ring_, on his partner's finger would make him feel so good, as if everything in the world was finally in its right place. He couldn't help but smile.

Justin's eyes went back to Brian's, and the blonde searched those mysterious hazel eyes, looking for the answers to all the questions Brian's simple but gigantic act had arisen.

"We don't have to," he whispered, his voice hoarse. "It's okay if we don't…"

"Justin, I want to," Brian interrupted honestly. "Don't fucking argue with me, not about this. I want to, okay?"

That patented Sunshine Smile was the best reward he could have asked for. Brian knew he was grinning like a fool, but he didn't have it in himself to care anymore. He wanted this. And he wanted his own ring too, so he hurriedly reached for Justin's hand again to put the larger one on his partner's palm.

"Put it on me," he ordered, his voice low and husky, his mind going back to that first night when he had taken home a scared, virginal kid to fuck his brains out. He had asked him to put a condom on his dick then, and now… Now he was asking him to put a ring on his finger. Now, he was ready to fucking wear a ring. Justin's ring. He was aware that his thoughts were getting more lesbionic by the second, but for once he didn't mind. He _really_ wanted this, and he hadn't really understood how much until that very moment.

Justin saw all of that in his partner's eyes, and he didn't hesitate. He took Brian's hand and slid the beautiful ring onto his finger.

When he lifted his eyes again, he was crying tears of joy. And Brian's eyes weren't completely dry either.

* * *

When they emerged from their home two days after that night, every member of their big and strange family could see that something had drastically changed between those two. But no one commented on it, and if they saw the beautiful matching rings they were wearing, they just smiled and said nothing.

After all, that was a long time coming, and everyone knew they would do it someday. On their own terms, in their own way.

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :-D_


End file.
